Drabble Challenge
by Mio Amico
Summary: Tony Stark/Steve Rogers. Superhusbands, superfamily sprinkled everywhere. Rated M just to be safe. Warnings: Slash, Mpreg and lots of angst due to my music.
1. Chapter 1

I accepted a challenge on Tumblr:

Pick a pairing

Put your playlist on shuffle

Write a drabble in the time limit.

I'm doing the Tony/Steve pairing and some superfamily themes might be sprinkled in.

As for lengths, say it's really inspiring and I like it, I'll pause the iPhone and continue it until I see fit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lunacy Fringe by The Used**

Tony closed his eyes tightly, trying to focus more on the pattering of rain on the windowpanes instead of the murmuring blond before him. Why exactly did Steve have to be one of his coworkers and incidently his only real friend aside from Pepper? The man was practically his childhood hero and this definitly wasn't fair by any means.

"Did you hear me?"

"Yes," was all Tony could whisper, feeling all the old aches and pains return to him, "yeah." He sounded so weak.

He'd gone through all of this with Pepper and he still wasn't fixed from that rocky road. He and Pepper had been together in a relationship for the better portion of three years and things never went well for Tony. Things never worked out, leaving him to recover with nights filled with booze and endless girls.

"Tony?" Steve asked quietly, gently touching his arm. The billionaire jumped, obviously startled and looked at the super-soldier sitting before him. His angular face was lit eerily by the glowing arc reacter.

"What?" came the weak question from his didn't want to hear him say those three, toxic words, but he did.

"I love you, Tony." Steve murmured sincerely. "I really do."

Tony wasn't sure he wanted to know that...it felt like he'd break any moment. He could not respond to the Captain.

"I...I can't."

And the pair were left with only the sound of the storm for a long while.

"Why can't you, Tony?"

"Just..." he felt the air trap in his throat, "Steve, I'm not good for you."

"How?" Steve only pulled the fellow Avenger closer to him.

"It's like I'm crazy, you know?" Stark murmured into the soldier's chest, "I think it was my childhood that screwed me over." He began to ramble. "One bad relationship after another..."

"Tony..."

"Don't give me that patronizing tone," he quipped weakly to the taller man, "everyone loves you, you're Captain fucking America, Steve Rogers. You're a poster-boy and you know it. I'm not even close to being capable of a relationship, everyone shows that to me."

"Then let me show you differently."

Steve's lips came down on Tony's sheer warmth and strength poured into the billionaire as well as passion and love. He only looked into those blue eyes, illuminated by the machine in his chest.

Left in the darkness, eery glow and pitter-patter of the rain, Tony had decided that maybe he did want to know.

* * *

A/N: Not too good, but I'm feeling rusty. Tried to incorporate plenty of the song itself in there. Very angsty.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hero by Skillet**

The Captain threw his shield at a few doombots approaching himself, his enhanced ears picking up the slightest sounds of the vibranium disk slicing through the robots that were after glanced about the area and things were suddenly pitch black.

When his eyes opened again, he was standing in an alley that seemed awfully familiar to him. Steve glanced down at himself, gasping at the sight. His suit was huge, the cowl slipping off of his small head easily. The costume simple swallowed the hero up. He was back to being that scrawny kid from Brooklyn. His arms and legs were back to being twigs and any muscle that had been on his body was now completely gone. The Patriot hurried over to where he saw his shield laying and lifted it up, almost being knocked over by it's weight in the same instance.

"Having trouble?" A woman's voice purred from the shadows in the alleyway and a pair of green eyes smirked at him. The sultry figure of Madame Hydra padded out soundlessly as she made her way over to the now-weak and pathetic Steve Rogers. "You know, last time we met you were much bigger." She teased, walking circles around the shaking Captain. He'd never felt so scared, so utterly defenseless. She pressed what he knew to be a gun at the base of his neck, cocking it. He'd never felt so paralyzed in his life before.

The shot rang out.

* * *

"Steve," Tony called softly, "Steve, baby, wake up."

Quickly, the super-soldier sat up and sharply wheezed. He held one hand to his heart, feeling it pound all the way up in his ears at an alarming rate. He looked about in the dark, his eyes training on the blue glow the arc reactor emitted. With trembling hands, he felt his face and neck, which were damp with cooling sweat. He looked down at his hands, the reactor proving that the scene he'd went through was just a dream.

"Baby?"

"Y-yeah?" Steve looked over into the worried brown eyes of his partner. Concern and sympathy glowed almost as brightly as the electromagnet in his chest.

"What happened?"

"Just a bad dream," he replied quietly, but surely. He smiled softly and settled back down against the pillows, pulling his own small hero up against his chest.

"You gonna be alright?"

"With you here, I will be."

Tony snorted a bit, letting one arm drape over Steve's stomach.

"Night Tony."

"Night Cap."


	4. Chapter 4

**Drown by The Smashing Pumpkins**

Steve was crouched over his sketch pad, diligently working on the sketch of Tony he'd started. He missed the billionaire, truly. He vaguely wondered what he was doing, then smiled sadly to himself. Tony was probably in his lab slaving over the Iron Man suit or was wrapped up in all those boring corporate meetings he would rant over. Tony would often text him during those meetings, although he had the hardest time getting to work the touch-screen phone his boyfriend had given him.

Well, ex-boyfriend now. Tony had broken it off with him after nearly a year of dating with the excuse that he was afraid. Steve wasn't entirely sure what there was to be scared of about a relationship with him...but, he supposed that he and Tony thought on different wavelengths. Either way, it had crushed the forties hero beyond anything. It hurt worse than all the bullies, the rejection at army recruiting centers. It burned his heart worse than crashing his plane into the ocean and freezing for seventy years. It seemed like the culture shock and realization of loneliness hurt less than Tony breaking up with him.

Steve could honestly say he missed every annoying, little quirk about Anthony Edward Stark. He missed the constant rambling, the wrestling it took to get him from the lab and even the smell of whiskey that always accompanied the playboy. The captain heaved a sigh, taking his wallet from his pocket to look at the photos he kept in there. He found the small reel of the two of them in a photo-booth that Clint had urged them to go in, saying it'd be like all of those mushy couples.

He and Steve at first looked at the camera confused, Tony scratching his goatee. Then one of them laughing with realization and putting together that they were taking pictures now. The third on the sleeve of five was either of them sticking tongues out at one another. A fourth was a silly face directed at the camera. The fifth made Steve's heart ache as he stared at them. Tony had pulled him into a kiss, both were smiling and Steve was blushing like the conservative man he'd grown up to be.

The idea of being without Tony only made his chest feel tighter than it had been when he would have an asthma attack as a kid. Being without the genius was the most painful thing he'd ever do in his lifetime.

His phone buzzing on the table pulled him out of his thoughts and he stared at the small contraption. Tony?

'Hey, how are you?' was all it said.

'Hi Tony. I'm well.' He appreciated how texting made it easier to lie about how he felt.

'You're doing better of than I am, I guess.'

'What do you mean?'

'Come by the tower and I'll show you.'

He didn't hesitate.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Mortician's Daughter by Black Veil Brides**

Tony lay in the hospital bed, his distended belly shuddering with the impending fact of new life. He chewed on his ice chips, trying to focus more on the television than anything else at this point. He didn't want to focus on the idea that he left Peter with Clint and Thor or that Pepper was the one going into the delivery room with him. What he mostly wanted to ignore was that Steve was not here with him while he delivered their first biological child - it was a complete accident, what with Ultron and Extremis monkeying around with his body. Bruce had said that Extremis responded to an incident with Peter in school that left Tony wishing Peter had been theirs biologically. Tony rolled his eyes, but remembered how much he really did want contraction pulled the billionaire from his typically complicated thought process and he clutched at the bed rails, nearly breaking his cup of ice chips to handle the agony in his lower back.

"You contacted Steve?" He asked Pepper once the pain subsided, "it'd be real shitty if I didn't tell him this happened."

"I did," she replied sadly, "he feels so awful, no one knew you'd deliver early."

Tony didn't say anything else to his faithful assistant, taking his phone from his small bed tray. There were twenty-six missed calls from Steve, none of which he wanted to respond to. He knew it was childish, but was so sick of his husband's job getting in the way of everything. Steve was home for the first two years of Peter's life with them and for these past four, he couldn't stay. S.H.I.E.L.D. had Steve running around like some sort of military dog. Wincing, Tony knew it wasn't Steve;s fault, but he couldn't take any of this any longer.

* * *

"You know that if I could help it, I would," Steve argued over video-chat, "after everything that's been happening, the world is in chaos!"

"_We_ are in chaos, Steve!" Tony snapped with tears in his dark eyes, "you haven't even seen our baby yet! You missed the birth and Peter's seventh birthday!"

"I'm trying to get home, Tony," Steve's voice softened, "don't you think that it hurts me, knowing I'm missing everything!"

"I can't do this anymore," the brunette replied, "Steve, no one can. The kids are fatherless, I'm partnerless. Christ, we aren't even married!"

"Tony, please..."

"I can't." was the last thing Tony said.

* * *

Steve sent letters, texts, calls and left voicemails. He sent gifts and notices as to when he'd be home. He tried to videochat Tony and would call the other Avengers when the philanthropist wouldn't answer him.

Finally, Steve returned home, to the small domicile they'd agreed on when the Avengers disassembled. He found most of Peter's toys gone from the yard and almost everything aside from furniture gone from the house.

Tears welled up in the Captain's eyes as he entered the bedroom he shared with Tony and found that there was indeed no Tony Stark curled up on his side of the bed. He sat at the foot of the bed and cried, let out all the pain he'd been feeling and letting everything go.

"My God, Tony," he sobbed, "please, come back...I can't do this without you."

He didn't hear the door downstairs opening and closing.

"If I could have stayed..."

He didn't hear the footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Don't you know how bad I want to see and hold and kiss our new baby?"

He jumped, seeing Tony's still-plump figure in the doorway, a box in his arms. The playboy-turned-mommy stood there, frozen.

"Steve..." he sounded lost, but quickly found his voice, "I was just getting the rest of Peter's clothes."

"Tony," he stood, quickly towering over the smaller man, "please, Tony, don't go."

"Steve, I can't stay with a man that's never around!"

"I will be around," Steve insisted, taking Tony by the shoulders, "let me fix things!"

"Things are already broken, Steve!"

And with all the strength and tenderness the soldier possessed, he pulled Tony closer and melded their lips together. Tony's cheeks were immediately stained with tears and he dropped the box, letting the taller man nearly crush him to his chest.

"Where I'm from, we fix what's broken," the Captain murmured into Tony's hair. "Please, Tony."

With a quiet sob, Tony nodded.

And the Captain was home again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Fuck You by Ceelo Green**

AU College

"So what if I'm inept in science?" Steve raged to Natasha, "it's not my fault I'm only average-minded, here!"

"Well, that's just how Tony and Bruce bond," she replied, "give it some time, Tony will be sick of this flavor and need a new one."

"How is it that he never notices me at all?" He ranted on, "I could wear some great big sign saying 'Tony Stark I'm completely in love with you, please notice me!' and he'd keep talking about science."

"They're science boyfriends, don't worry," she chuckled, "I'm sure science is the only real chemistry between them."

Steve heaved a sigh and nodded, taking a sip of the coffee he'd bought, watching Natasha sip away at her cappa-something. He couldn't remember all of these funky names for coffee, but it smelled heavenly from where he sat.

"Are you sure things will be over soon enough?"

"My God," she groaned, "yes, Steve, soon. Relax."

"Easy for you to say, you've got Clint tagging after you like a puppy or something."

"Just wait."

X

As it turned out, Tony and Bruce stayed together for years. Steve handled it well enough, focusing on his career; an educator. He taught several college courses and was incredibly happy with his job. His love life and outer affairs were sad and vanilla, bleak really. It made him frown and wonder how Tony was doing, but he hook his head at the thought.

After class that day, he ventured to a diner he and Natasha would frequent back in college. The familiar scent of food in the air made him smile and his stomach gurgled threateningly. Steve seated himself and was then met with a familiar face he hadn't expected.

Tony Stark stood before him with a small apron that held a pen and the order-pad along with a handful of straws in a pocket. The brunette stared at the man, his jaw dropping a bit as he took in the definitely filled-out blond.

"Steve?"

"Tony," Steve greeted with surprise, "hey!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I figured they served food here," he replies with a chuckle, "and I'm hungry."

"Oh, right," Tony blushed a bit, "so, I'm your server. What can I get you?"

"Tony Stark, a waiter?" Steve echoed, "why are you working here?"

"Gotta pay rent, you know," he replied with a not-so-subtle hint of embarrassment.

"I thought you lived with Bruce?" Steve's eyebrow arched in curiosity. The server before him squirmed uncomfortably.

"No," he grumbled, "he broke it off a while ago."

"I see," came Steve's simple answer. On the outside, the college professor seemed cool and indifferent. However, inside he couldn't help but feel smug and righteous - Tony had very blatantly ignored him because of his financial situation! He dug for gold when he was with Bruce and was now a waiter at an old diner.

Tony's brown eyes looked him over, at his nice jacket and fancy watch and then at his eyes. "It's really good to see you, Steve," he said warmly, "how are things."

"They're good." was all the professor said.

* * *

A/N: not a happy ending, they don't get together, but I'm fine with it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Janice, it ain't funny by For All Those Sleeping**

Tony threw more of his work at the wall, cursing angrily and then rounded on Dummy.

"Who the hell does he think he is?" the billionaire growled, "he can't just...dump me!"

"Sir, I do believe things with Captain Rogers have been over for quite some time."

"Jarvis, mute," he snarled and threw a wrench lividly at Butterfinger, needing some way to channel his rage.

* * *

A/N: very short, I only did it for the duration of the song and I wasn't too fond of them being split up :( This is barely over 100 words and I don't care.


	8. Chapter 8

**Blessing with a curse by Miss May I**

"What if I'm a shitty dad?"

"You won't be, honey," Steve assured as they waited patiently at the stoplight.

Tony loved the mystery of life, he was a glutton for the sheer uncertainty of it and he considered it a blessing. He was thoroughly terrified of this new idea. The idea of becoming a father. He was scared of this three year old he and his husband were on the way to pick up.

Hell, he fought the God of Mischief, faced Obidiah Stane and was constantly on a circuit of danger. He was Iron Man, for Christ's sake! Not to mention, he was indeed a genius-billionaire-playboy-philanthropist married to the first Avenger, to the Adonis of the forties; Captain Steve Rogers-Stark. AKA, Captain America.

Why on earth was he so scared of a toddler?

* * *

A/N: Again, very short. Deal with it, I'll put more angst up later on. I'm goin' campin' with mah woman.


End file.
